Various techniques involving physical removal of plasma or selective removal of low density lipoproteins (LDL) have been used in the therapy of severe hypercholesterolemia. The present project aims to assess the efficacy and safety of the liposorber LA15, LDL adsorption column for the treatment of patients with severe heterozygous familial hypercholesterolemia.